Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of signal processing, and, more particularly, to non-linear interference cancelation (NLIC) of a self-jamming signal.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of content such as voice, data, and so on. It is common to integrate multiple radios into a single communication device. For example, smartphones may have radios to support cellular communication, WiFi™, GPS, and Bluetooth®, etc., with each radio operating on a different frequency band. A communication device may include a first communication unit implementing a first network technology (e.g., a wide area network, WAN, technology) and a second communication unit implementing a second network technology (e.g., a local area network, LAN, technology). Each communication unit may be capable of transmitting and receiving messages in accordance with a protocol for the respective network technology.
Self-jamming interference refers to interference of a received signal at a victim receiver and that may be associated with leakage of transmitted signals that are simultaneously transmitted by one or more aggressor transmitters of a same communication device. The interference with the received signals attributable to the transmitted signals may degrade the performance of the affected communication device. Non-linear interference cancelation (NLIC) refers to the removal at least part of the self-jamming interference from a received signal.